


Spectrum

by Azureshadowmoon



Series: soulpedia [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, Messy Writing, One Shot Collection, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, alternatively titled The Glitradora Discords Forbidden Trashcan, includes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureshadowmoon/pseuds/Azureshadowmoon
Summary: The side effects of falling in love over and over again.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: soulpedia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823419
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

.

.

These days are warm. 

Catra has to hold a hand up over her eyes to properly see in the summer heat. The awning she found herself under was good shade, but looking out into the sizzling rays was another detestable thing altogether. The shopkeeper was giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“If you’re looking for your companions,” the villager says, “they went that way.”

“I’m not looking for them.” Catra waves her off. She was  _ not  _ tracking down her girlfriends in this. Glimmer could just poof to where it’s cooler and Adora, well. She got her powers from, what, the sun, right? She’s thriving. 

Catra isn’t. She’s miserable and hot and her skin is too itchy. It’s a small relief her hair is short. She can still feel the sweat pouring down her neck and really just wants to go home. Brightmoon was much cooler than being outside. Melog was enjoying the indoors while she had agreed to go  _ shopping.  _

She makes a face. 

“This is the last time.” She grumbles. Never mind if it’s the first time, it’s going to be the  _ only  _ time. Not to mention the entire shop gave her bad feelings. Not the shopkeeper, not the little antiques, nothing about it as a whole. There were  _ masks.  _ All of them felt like she was looking at a bad memory.

She rubs her arm over her forehead and shivers with disgust. This heat was just too gross. “Okay, I’m leaving.”

“Have a good day!” The shopkeeper chirps. 

Catra tosses a lazy wave over her shoulder. Braving the sun feels like the worst challenge she’s faced since the war ended. Villagers in their shops toss her pitying looks. She moves a little quicker, feeling a different warmth of embarrassment. 

“Seriously.” She glowers at the streets. No sign of pink or blonde. “What do princesses even shop for?”

“A girlfriend.” 

Catra’s ears perk up, her gaze snapping to her side. As if she'd been there the whole time, Glimmer stands with her arms behind her. It’s so decidedly innocent Catra scowls. Glimmer’s smile is blinding. 

“You left me.” Catra accused. 

“You were being grouchy.” Glimmer chides, removing her arms from behind her. Catra blinks at the necklace in her hands. “I got you this.”

“I’m not wearing-”

The queen huffs, “Listen to me. It’ll cool you down when you wear it.”

Catra looks at it incredulously, “Are you seriously trying to fool me?”

“Don’t be a baby. Here, c’mon, you’ll look cute.” 

Glimmer was already on her tiptoes. Grudgingly, Catra tilted her head down. The necklace rope caught on her ears and she grimaced. Her girlfriend muttered an apology but she was grinning, eyes shining as she properly fixed it around Catra’s neck.

“There.” The queen leaned back to look her over. Catra kept her face neutral. She would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how much that flustered her. “I think it suits you.”

“It’s just a dinghy piece of metal.”

“It’s a  _ gift. _ ” Glimmer waves her hand threateningly. “A thoughtful gift from someone who loves you.”

“ _ Ugh.”  _ Catra couldn’t stop the warmth spreading across her face. It only made her agitated because  _ great,  _ now she was melting from the sun and her cheeky girlfriend. She crossed her arms and looked away, “Are you two done already? You chose the worst day for this.”

“I’m done.” Glimmer confirmed, “I haven’t seen Adora.”

“She was just with you.”

“She takes too long.” 

Catra looked upwards in exasperation. It’s a mistake when the sun flares brightly in her vision and she grimaces. Her hand is taken from her. She glances over at Glimmer who swings their joined hands far too cheerily. 

“It’s too hot.” She says, but she doesn’t take her hand back. “How are you so energetic?”

Glimmer scoffs, “Magic. How else?”

“Seriously?”

“No, I’m dying.”

Catra cracks a grin at that. She allows herself to wander in the sun, Glimmer’s presence at her side quelling a lot of her complaints. It’s not so bad, she thinks. The day was beautiful. Birdsong tickled her ears and fluffy white clouds dotted the skies instead of alien ships. She breathes and she smells baked goods around the corner. 

With amusement, she nudges Glimmer in that direction. Her girlfriend giggles. 

“You don’t think…?”

  
“I  _ know. _ ” Catra strolls towards the source. It’s a small bakery, a few of the locals passing by in a hurry. It was much warmer by this spot. Catra almost was tempted to avoid it altogether, but she knew of only one person brave enough to go into a hot bakery on a sweltering summer day. 

  
“Oh.” Adora looks up at them over a rack of croissants. “Did you guys finish shopping?”

“Yeah.” Glimmer leans over the display, “What are you buying?”

“I haven’t decided.”

Catra huffs and swipes a roll. No one notices, or at least she thinks so. Adora is shooting her a knowing grin but doesn’t call her out. It lifts Catra’s mood and she sneaks bites of her snack as her girlfriends sort out their bread purchase. It’s Glimmer leaning on Adora’s shoulder, pointing to each display inquisitively. Adora nods along and answers, worrying her lip between her teeth. Catra watches them fondly. 

Her girls were dorks.  _ But hey,  _ she thinks as she swipes another roll,  _ free entertainment.  _

They leave the shop with a brown bag full of baked goods. Adora is smiling in a pleased way. Catra is just glad to be walking away from the burning sun. She could feel her skin roasting. Even Glimmer was starting to look weary. 

“Let’s stop for some shade.” Glimmer suggests. “Look. Over there.”

It’s the awning from earlier. She would rather not be near those masks again. Catra knows full well it’s barely better than being in the sun, but she obligingly changes direction. The shopkeeper greets her with an amused wave. She returns it awkwardly. It felt like putting the wrong shoe on her foot. 

“What’d you buy, Glim?” Adora asks, checking over her bag.

“I got Catra a cooling amulet.” Glimmer fishes into her pockets and pulls out a small crystal. “And a new light diamond. We were running out back home.”

“That’s because you read at night.” Catra grumbles. 

Glimmer gazes at her sourly, “I’m not the only one. Adora does paperwork at night.”

“Uh.” The blonde looked put on the spot. 

Catra scoffs, “Well you still-”

It happens suddenly. She turns her head and the sun is bright. It’s harsh and glinting and burning. In the light of the shop, those masks cast shadows. Shadows that move and reach and grasp and  _ You insolent child.  _

It’s too hot. Her mind grasps for reality and she finds herself on her back, staring up at the awning. Adora’s face pops up in her vision, eyes wide with worry. 

“She’s not here, Catra.” Adora is saying, her words echoed down a tunnel. “Catra? Are you okay?”

“Did I faint?” She asks. 

A hand is brushing her bangs back and she follows it to Glimmer. Her girlfriend is sitting beside her, knees pulled to her chest and looking queasy. Catra doesn’t like that look. She’s reaching up to catch the hand in her own, bringing her girlfriend’s palm close for a kiss. 

Glimmer sighs, “You didn’t faint. You started crying.”

Catra groans. Adora rubs her shoulder sympathetically, “Sorry. I’m going to carry you back.”

“I can walk.”

“I know, I just want to do it.”

Catra doesn’t know what to say to that. She lets herself be picked up and carried back into the sun. It’s worse pressed close to Adora. Body heat felt disgusting. She couldn’t complain. It was better than being at that shop. 

She felt something press to the top of her head, “How are you feeling?”

“Hot.” Catra answered dryly. 

“I mean, yeah.” Glimmer said. 

Adora rolls her eyes, “Forget I asked.”

Brightmoon feels like an oasis. The minute they enter the castle Catra is exhaling with relief. She hears Glimmer sigh happily. Adora remains composed about it, greeting the guards and waving off concerns. It’s only when they get to their room does Catra realize something imperative. 

“Where’s your bread?”

Adora pauses. Her face contorts and she looks up at the ceiling with agony, “...don’t worry about it.”

“You forgot it.”

“She forgot it.” Glimmer confirms. 

Adora shoots them a grumpy look. Catra is too happy about being indoors and being  _ carried.  _ She loops her arms around Adora’s neck and tugs the blonde down into a kiss. There’s a huff against her lips, but she acquises. It’s sweet, a taste of butter and warmth and Catra is breaking the kiss to happily nuzzle her neck. 

“I love you.” 

Adora hums and peppers a few kisses to the top of her head, “I love you too.”

“But I love our bed more.” 

Adora drops her. 

Catra laughs as she falls onto the blankets. Glimmer is sprawled next to her. A perfect target for her to wrap her arms around. Her girlfriend laughs indulgently, nuzzling the top of Catra’s head and running her fingers through her hair. A rumble builds in Catra’s chest and she’s content to lay there forever.

Adora stretches, “I’m going to take a shower.”

  
“No.” Glimmer holds a hand out, “It’s girlfriend comforting time.”

“What?” Adora blinks, “Now? We’re gross.”

“Deal with it, get over here.”

The blonde grumbles but she’s crawling beside them, laying down on Catra’s other side with a sigh. Catra is ready to drag her in, but Glimmer moves faster and tugs Adora over with her free hand. She follows willingly, her head falling on Catra’s shoulder and presses butterfly kisses there. Catra closes her eyes and  _ melts.  _

“We’re not going anywhere.” Glimmer hums softly. “Right beside you.”

“Mmhm.” She agrees, her words lost around the rumbling in her chest. 

Adora translates, “She loves you too, Glim.”

“Thanks Adora.”

“Anytime.”

Catra pinches them. Her girlfriends snicker and cuddle her. It’s so nice she can ignore how hot it is. She can have Glimmer in her arms and Adora lazily drawing circles on her hip. It’s their presence driving memories from her head. She’s happy. 

The sun doesn’t cast shadows here. 

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Sleep sounded wonderful. 

Adora was aware of the sun falling. She could see the window behind her in the sun rays cast on the floor. Higher and higher they rose until it disappeared altogether, leaving the room bathed in lantern glow. She was so painfully aware of this as she stared down the stack of paperwork in front of her. 

She was She-Ra. This was no problem. 

Well, usually it wouldn’t  _ be  _ a problem. As of late, a neighboring fire kingdom had started turning their noses up at any princess meetings. Which, okay. It wasn’t  _ required  _ to attend but they didn’t have to publicly announce they were flat out refusing to. Glimmer had some words to say about that.

(“If they were brave enough to say it to my  _ face! _ ”)

And this doesn’t even touch upon the Beast Island recovery program.  _ Birp,  _ Entrapta had named it while Mermista choked on her drink next to her. Adora had to write down the title and present it to a delegation of authority and workman and guilds and- well. Sitting down as seriously as she could and saying  _ we’re initiating the birp  _ was the worst experience of her life. Catra was never going to let it go. She doubts all of Etheria was gonna let it go. 

Not to mention Swift Wind was-  _ okay  _ this was edging on personal but it annoyed her so it’s in the paperwork  _ okay-  _ Swift Wind has created an equine revolution within Brightmoon walls. Ordinarily, this wouldn’t be a problem. The horses, and any creature for that matter, get along splendidly with the citizens. It was almost kind of cute. Swift Wind is adamant this isn’t the case and taught a bunch of oblivious ponies how to kick and “make sure to aim for the crotch”. 

She’s leaving any paperwork related to Seahawk for someone else. That was not a headache for her. 

Adora sighs and signs off on another document. A part of her was bewildered that her force captain training was paying off in odd places. She knew one day her signature would hold weight. She just thought it’d be on battle plans and not supplies for a festival. She couldn't be annoyed with it. The little things like this, something as simple as a celebration, it made it better. The war is a distant shadow. Etheria flourishes. Adora feels content. Maybe she'd even take her girls to it. A quiet trip to a small village for a party sounded wonderful. 

“I knew it.”

Adora looked up. The library doors were propped open by Catra. Her girlfriend leaned against it in exasperation. For a moment the lights of the hallway hurt her eyes. Adora mumbles and rubs at them with her sleeve. 

“What time is it?” She asked. 

Catra smiles helplessly, “Way passed your bedtime.”

“I’m not a kid, you know.”

“I think staying up till midnight is pretty childish.” 

Adora grumbles. Catra moves away from the door and saunters to the desk, eyeing the paperwork. She paws a few aside, giving a few a once over. She finds the Beast Island document and grins. 

“Hey, remember-”

“No.”

Catra snickers. She leaves the papers behind and rounds the desk, sliding across until her chin meets Adora’s shoulder. She tucks herself close to Adora’s neck and the blonde  _ sighs.  _ She can already feel the fight draining out of her with the simple touch. 

Catra winds her arms around her shoulders. “C’mon. Glimmer is waiting.”

"Wasn't she helping with the reclamation effort?" Adora asks. The day seemed so blurry she couldn't tell anymore. "For the village of Tuubee?" 

"She finished that hours ago."

Adora frowned, "You were in the map room too. What were you working on?"

"That trade route that's on fire." It was said so dryly Adora winced.

"Seahawk?"

"Is it too late to send him into space?"

"Catra."

Her girlfriend huffs, her claws pinching a bit when she says, "Glimmer is _waiting._ Let's go already."

“...alright.” She didn’t like the idea of her girlfriend being alone. “Get off me and we’ll go.”

“Hmmm.” Catra pressed a parting kiss to her neck. She loops their arms together and tugs Adora out of her chair.

“Wait, let me put all this away first.”

“You can do that tomorrow.” Catra huffs, not pausing at all as she practically drags her to the door. “ _ After  _ sleeping.”

Adora relents, feeling warm and happy. She lets herself be led out of the library. Her paperwork is all but forgotten as Catra’s rests her head on her shoulder. They walk hand in hand through the halls of Brightmoon. The glow of the moon is a comforting light. Adora rests her chin on top of Catra’s head. It’s a nice feeling. She can tell Catra enjoys it too from the rumbling in the air. 

“We should go out tomorrow.” Adora blurts. 

Catra makes a disgruntled noise, “No.”

“It’ll be a date.”

Another noise, less grumpy and more considering. “...too much work to do.”

“My treat.”

“Alright.”

Adora laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Their bedroom comes into view just as the door swings open and an irritated Glimmer is poking her head out. Adora internally fawns over the bed head and her girlfriend's cute nightclothes. This girl could stand up to monsters and glare down ambassadors from other worlds, but at night chooses soft pinks and too large clothes for herself. Glimmer in slippers will forever be adorable. 

Glimmer was frowning at them, “You had to take  _ fifteen minutes  _ to find her?”

Catra’s ear twitches, “I got distracted.”

“I can see that.” Glimmer noted dryly. She held a hand out for them. Catra takes it before Adora can leap at the opportunity. Her girlfriends share a brief kiss before they’re closing the door behind them. Adora barely has time to take in their bedroom before her legs are nearly knocked out from beneath her. 

“Melog, easy.” She crouches down to scratch the cat behind the ears. Melog  _ hums,  _ leaning into her touch. Adora smiles at the cat's happy expression. She can feel eyes on her and decides to tease, “Did you miss me? I bet you missed me. Do you  _ love me  _ you-”

  
“Okay.” Catra snaps, tugging her back to her feet. Her face is flaming red. “Knock it off.”

Glimmer is laughing, “Aww. Are you embarrassed?”

“Seriously,  _ shut up. _ ”

“Make me.” 

Adora smiles helplessly as Catra gets right into Glimmer’s face. By the queen’s expression, she hadn’t expected to actually be kissed. Neither were complaining about this. 

“Okay.” Glimmer grumbles, ducking her head into the crook of Catra’s neck, “You win.” 

Catra smiles smugly. 

Later, they settle in for bed. Well  _ most  _ of them. Glimmer curls into a cocoon of blankets and Catra curls as close to her as possible, as if body heat is a precious and greedy thing. Melog claims the foot of the bed as usual. Adora takes a moment to appreciate it. It’s nice to be like this and not think  _ will I lose them tomorrow.  _ There is no war. Only paperwork. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Catra’s voice is muffled by pillows. It’s a sleepy drawl that sounds so cute Adora beams at her. Not that she sees this. “Adora, c’mon.”

“Let me turn off the lights.”

She doesn’t get any argument about that. One by one the lantern's flicker out. Moonlight illuminates the room in purple shadows. It’s quiet and peaceful, almost serene. Adora pauses as the last lantern turns out. 

_ Did you ever think you’d be here?  _ She wonders to herself. It’s a strange thought. It’s not one she entertained often. She didn’t like to think about what  _ could  _ have happened. A lot could have gone wrong. Many people could have died. There are too many  _ coulds.  _ She puts those thoughts away. 

Paperwork must be affecting her brain. 

“Adora.” It’s Glimmer this time, half awake and just as grumpy. 

Adora huffs, “I’m right here.”

“You’re taking forever.”

“I know, I know.”

She crawls in beside Catra. Her girlfriend sounds practically gleeful as she snuggles between them, her tail brushing Adora’s leg. Adora isn’t as sleepy as she thought. She listens to Glimmer’s quiet breaths and Catra’s rumbling and ponders. Her fingers play between Catra’s ears, caressing through her hair. 

_ Did you ever think you’d be here? _

She presses a feathery kiss to the top of Catra's head. Her fingers brush Glimmer’s and it makes her heart soar. She closes her eyes and relishes the feeling of  _ being.  _

It’s enough. 

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Glimmer never thought about it until recently. 

She was a princess of a kingdom known for nothing ever happening. Her mother had ruled it all her life and no conflict had occurred. Her father was a master of arcane magic, sought after for his talent and mystery. And still, nothing bad ever happened. It was boring in some ways. No assassins, no fearsome battles to talk about, she can’t even brag about wild animal encounters because even _those_ were rare. 

So she gets bored. She gets bored and _notices things._

Catra and Adora had always been, from her farthest memory, _dorks._ The moment they’d been introduced as “it’s your personal guard say hello” Catra had dumped a whole glass of water on her head and called her stupid in front of the entire noble court. They hadn’t been friends for a long time. There were moments in their childhood where they’d fight till they were in tears and then the next morning was awkward makeups. 

Adora had been annoying. Always ‘yes princess’ this and ‘hello princess’ that. She felt like a broken record player every time she asked her to _please for stars sake just call me Glimmer._ The blonde looked like she was chewing nails every time she said it. Not to mention, Catra and Adora didn’t even get along. Well, they _did._ But apparently, at some point Catra expected them to go out on adventures and leave guard life behind. Which was entirely up to them if they wanted to. 

Glimmer didn’t care (she did). They could go wherever they wanted (she’d miss them). 

Adora disagreed. She never said _why_ and her answers were vague and troubling at times. They were teenagers and they fought. Glimmer hadn’t stepped in. A part of her felt like she should, but another part of her felt like an outsider to a world she wasn’t allowed in to. It was always _Catra and Adora._ Glimmer never felt part of that. 

Catra left. 

For three years, she grew close to Adora. The blonde became less uptight, less rule-heavy. They snuck out into the woods and shared secret messages during important meetings. Adora bailed her out of grueling princess dances and they’d talk for hours on rooftops. It’s in those moments, where they’re stargazing and watching the moon at its brightest, does she glance down between them. 

Adora’s hand is covered by a gauntlet of armor. Nothing heavy. She can see the chain mail underneath, thin enough for travel and for hot days. She wonders how it’d be to hold her hand. The armor is, frustratingly, in the way. 

She pushed those thoughts away. She’s fine like this, anyway.

.

.

Catra comes back. 

Which is surprising, but also not by terribly much. It was always _Catra and Adora._ She feels bitter and cold when they laugh and share jokes, but she feels warm and soft at the same time. They’re happy. They aren’t fighting. They're back together and it feels right. 

Catra wears armor too. 

Glimmer notices this as they’re shopping. She hadn’t thought anything of the caramel apples, but she wondered if Catra liked them. 

“Want a bite?” She held it out. 

Her guard blinks at the treat, “What is it?”

“It’s sweet. Do you like candy? It’s kind of like that if you like caramel.”

Catra’s mouth curls distastefully. Glimmer withdrew her hand, ready for the rejection, but Catra is grabbing the apple from her hands before she can. For a brief moment, she can feel metal underneath her fingers. The spark of frustration that simmers in her chest is so surprising she doesn’t know how to react. 

Catra takes a bite and grimaces, “Oh gross.”

Glimmer laughs, forgetting about the feeling. It didn’t matter (maybe). She was having a good time (on a date?). She could forget about it.

For now.

.

.

Adora trains often. 

Glimmer spends her pass time observing these little practice sessions. It’s just Adora and a straw dummy, a steel sword, and absolutely no shirt. Glimmer sips her tea and tries not to die. From beside her, Catra looks suspiciously red. 

“Your footwork totally sucks,” Catra yells. 

Adora doesn’t break form, performing a neat slash while shouting back, “It’s better than yours.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Not today, Catra.” 

Glimmer is almost disappointed. Whenever they spar, it’s like a dance. Sword in sword, sly jokes and saucy smirks. There’s something to be said about watching her two favorite girls clash together so neatly, especially in armor. She sips her tea a little more frantically. _Bad thoughts._

Adora drops her sword and moves over to them, running a hand through her hair and looking thoroughly worn out, “I’m too tired for it.”

Catra holds out a cup of water, “You _smell._ Go take a shower.”

Adora grins as she takes it. Glimmer’s eyes are drawn to her fingers carefully cradling the drink. There’s a lack of armor that has her remembering the feeling in her chest, remembering how she felt about that. She glances down at her own hands where her own drink rests. Her reflection in her tea looks sad. 

“Sparkles?” Catra’s voice calls her back. She glances up and Catra is frowning, “What’s up?”

“Oh.” She exhales a smile, “Nothing. C’mon. Let’s go raid the kitchen while Adora cleans up.”

“Save something for me.” Adora called. 

_A kiss?_ She isn’t brave enough to say. She doesn’t think about it too much (she does). She leaves it be.

.

.

They’re on their way to another prom. 

Glimmer sits between them in her carriage. Adora on her left and Catra on her right. This is normal. Nothing is odd about this. The only thing she laments is not being able to claim a window seat before Catra called dibs. They talk quietly about the forest, the festival coming up soon, what sounds good for dinner. Nothing is odd. 

They aren’t wearing gauntlets. 

Adora had commented “it’s too hot” and then had taken them off before getting into the carriage. Catra had followed suit half an hour later, the action so discreet that Glimmer didn’t catch it until they were off already. She sits there between them, their hand's inches apart, and _melts._

For once, she decides to be brave. 

Adora’s hand is bigger than hers. She can feel the callouses and scars, little ridges of training across her fingers. She feels the blonde stiffen and glance at her before the hand in hers is relaxing. Her nails are chipped a little. _Does she bite them or is that from the armor?_ Glimmer tentatively runs her thumb over her palm. It’s smooth and apparently ticklish, from the way Adora squirms. Glimmer smiles. 

In her other hand, Catra’s is barely bigger than her own digits. There’s a lack of calluses and scars. Her hand is taut with tension, every muscle coiled like a snake ready to strike. Her claws rest against Glimmer’s skin. It’s such a gentle touch it sparks goosebumps down Glimmer’s arm. Catra herself is as calm as still water, only her eyes showing wariness over the sudden touch. Even then, she doesn’t look bothered. Glimmer feels the claws tap on her skin, the touch as feathery and light as a kiss. 

She sits between them and holds their hands. She can feel her face burning but can’t wipe the dumb grin off her face. The feeling is too nice. The frustration in her chest is gone. 

“Your hand is sweaty.” Catra grumbles.

“Deal with it.” Glimmer fires back.

Adora laughs quietly, a shy note in her voice, “I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah.” Catra scoffs, embarrassed, “I guess.”

Glimmer smiles. 

She likes it (she really does). 

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Glimmer doesn’t enjoy long journeys. 

Not since they got back from their adventure. Restoring magic to the universe took a few years and homesickness crept up. Traveling feels more exhausting when she knows she’ll be away from her friends, her family, her girlfriends. It’s a minor relief that it’s a kingdom she recognizes. 

Scorpia greets her at the Fright Zone, renamed the Storm Kingdom, with a sunny, “Don’t go inside!”

“Huh?”

The scorpion princess is sweating, “Nothing’s wrong. There’s definitely not a bunch of robots starting a revolution inside. That I didn’t start.”

Glimmer blinks, “What?”

“Everything’s fine.” Scorpia smiles. 

And then the roof had exploded and for the next four hours involved a tiring walk through corridor after corridor. Scorpia had been a good companion to fight robots with. The kingdom inhabitants had greeted her cheerily as if this was an occasional occurrence. It left Glimmer less exhausted than she usually was after a fight, a smile twitching at her lips as Scorpia apologized for the sixth time.

“It’s fine.” She waved off the other princess. “Just send for help next time, okay? And not right before a meeting.”

“We thought we’d have it handled-” Scorpia sighed, “No you’re right. I shouldn’t have waited. I’ll call next time.”

“Sure.”

And after  _ that  _ she had to go all the way back to Brightmoon. In typical fashion, she gets distracted by a bandit attack, a wild monster throwing trees at a town, and clouds trying to suffocate goats. Not entirely in that order. She fixed it. It’s what she does. 

The doors of Brightmoon are a wonderful sight. It’s coupled with her girlfriend, blond hair free and flowing down her shoulders, extending a bouquet of flowers to her. 

Adora smiles like she’s forgotten how, “Welcome home.”

Glimmer takes the flowers with a raised eyebrow. Her heart is soaring. “Aww. Thank you. What’s the occasion?”

“We missed you.” Adora replies honestly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Glimmer hums, leaning into the touch. “Tired?”

“Robots.” Glimmer briefly glances down at the flowers. Pretty blues and pinks. “Monsters, bandits, clouds-”

Adora laughs, “Okay, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You’ll see it in the paperwork.”

Her girlfriend deflates. 

Glimmer chuckles and loops her arm through Adora’s, pulling the flowers close to her chest. Adora’s face is red. It makes Glimmer warm. She leans her head on Adora’s shoulder as the blonde leads them inside. The day is catching up to her. Footsteps by footsteps, she can feel her eyelids growing heavier. 

Instead of their bedroom, Adora is taking her towards the dining hall. Glimmer only realizes this as the doors close behind them and the loveliest of scents is wafting over them. Something delicious is nearby and Glimmer floats to it. Catra is there, leaning against the table with a wiry smirk. 

“Hungry, sparkles?”

“Dying.” She corrects tiredly. She steps forward and leans her head on Catra’s shoulder. Arms wrap around her and pull her in tightly, the grip a little fiercer than a casual hug. Glimmer melts into it and sighs. Catra nuzzles the top of her head. 

“Made you some food.” Her girlfriend whispers.

“Too tired.” Glimmer knows the protest is in vain. She just doesn’t want to leave these arms. 

Catra kisses her, “For me. Just a few bites. Please.”

Glimmer doesn’t put up a fight. She really can’t when Catra pulls out  _ that  _ voice. Adora comes up beside them to pluck the flowers from her hands. She lets herself be coddled into a chair and eat the dinner Catra had made. They make small talk about their day. Glimmer listens with a fuzzy head. She’s too distracted by how pretty Catra looks with her hair up and how Adora looks with her hair down. It’s funny and cute and she kisses them one by one. 

“Alright.” Catra is smirking, “Bedtime.”

“I’m not a child.” Glimmer huffs, moving out of her chair with a stretch. “I’ll go to bed when I feel like it.”

“Well.” Adora is striding past her with a sly smirk, “I guess we’ll be waiting.”

Catra continues, “After all,  _ we’re  _ going to bed.”

“Warm blankets,” Adora adds. 

“Comfy pillows.”

“Relaxation.”

Glimmer glowers at them, “You made your point. I’m coming with.”

Her girlfriends snicker. They lead her to their bedroom arm in arm. Catra keeps leaning into her space to kiss her. Glimm can’t stop smiling even when Adora trips on her way in. They start giggling and shoving each other until they end up exhaustedly collapsing on the bed. 

“Missed you.” Catra mumbles into the covers. 

Glimmer smiles at her. She’s moving closer, sneaking into her girlfriend's arm and winding her arms around her waist. Catra makes a happy noise in her throat. From Glimmer’s other side she can feel Adora leaning on her back, her head nestling itself into the crook of her neck. Glimmer enjoys the feeling so much she sighs. 

“I should leave more often.” She informs them sleepily.

Adora makes an offended noise, “What?”

“She wants to be pampered.” Catra snitches. 

“Wow.”

Glimmer laughs into Catra’s shirt. A hand is capturing her chin and drawing her up. Mismatched eyes watch her fondly. 

“You,” Catra says this gravely. “Are a spoiled brat.”

Glimmer tilts her head to press a kiss to Catra’s palm, “Who’s fault is that?”

“Was it the flowers?” Adora mumbles into her hair. 

It’s so absurd Glimmer laughs. Catra strikes, pulling her chin forward and kissing her and  _ yes this is homesickness.  _ This is what she missed, right from the very first fight with the robots. Tucked in her girlfriends arms, absorbed in their world and melting underneath love and affection. 

“I missed that smile.” Catra whispers against her lips, “Stop going so far away.”

“I’ll take you with me.” 

Adora mumbles while half-awake, “Maybe some other time. Good night.”

Glimmer bursts into laughter. Catra makes an offended noise and reaches over to prod the blonde. She gets swatted in return and the three of them end up poking each other like teenagers. Glimmer can’t complain. She loves this goofy innocence just as much as she loves soft kisses. 

“I missed you guys too.” She confesses. 

“Sleep.” Adora whispers, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder. “I love you, but sleep.”

“Mushy.” Catra said. 

“She loves you too.” Adora translates. 

Glimmer’s too busy laughing to say I love you back. She doesn’t have to. By the smiles on their faces, they already heard it.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

They’re doing it on purpose. 

Catra knows they’re a big deal on Etheria. It’s weird to be treated with respect after all she did. Her girlfriends  _ know  _ how uncomfortable she gets. Praise wasn’t something she expected or wanted. She knew her situation. She knows how Etheria thinks of her. Do her girlfriends think the same? No. Of course not. They have to be  _ idiots.  _

It’s Glimmer, standing up in the middle of a meeting with eyes sparking like fire. The captain of Grila Village falters in his speech. The rest of the council shifts awkwardly and Catra has to fight to not do the same. He’d just demanded she be exiled, after all. 

“Captain,” Glimmer’s curtly gesturing with her finger, “Your input on the situation has been noted. Sit down.”

With a gulp, he complies. His chair squeaks against the floor. Catra finds this funny and focuses on that instead of the blush warm across her face. The meeting carries on as if nothing had happened. But something  _ had  _ and Catra feels her heart float through the day, her eyes drawn to her queen and the way she smiles. 

It doesn’t stop there. 

She helps out around the castle. She’s not a busy body and likes to relax, but she’ll step outside her comfort zone to help. It feels better to do these small nothings then to do, well, nothing. She helps replant the gardens because it keeps her hands busy. She gets her clothes dirty but she can’t stop smiling, especially when Adora approaches her in a similar state. 

“I’m not good at this.” The blonde admits sheepishly.

“You regrew all this yourself.” Catra points out. “Can’t you just She-Ra zap it and it’ll be over?”

Adora pouts, “Well,  _ yeah  _ but then I wouldn’t have gotten to spend time with you.”

And  _ what  _ was she supposed to say to that? It felt like a love confession all over again. Catra feels her ears flatten and tries to hide her face with her bangs. It doesn’t work. Adora’s smile is growing and it annoys her.

“Whatever.” Catra huffs, “Don’t be sappy. You just wanted help.”

Adora leans forward, two oceans shining with mischief, “But you helped me anyway. You love me.”

“ _ Gross. _ ” 

Her girlfriend laughs and leans forward, her nose bumping Catra’s cheek. Catra gave a half-hearted swat only to find her hand caught in Adora’s. A cheeky smile was shot her way. Catra bristled. 

“I’m covered in  _ ground  _ are you seriously going to-”

  
“You’re so pretty.” Adora’s expression is too soft, too real. “No matter what, I’ll kiss you. Garden or end of the world. Nothing stops that.”

Except maybe a heart attack, Catra thinks. She isn’t sure if it’s too hot or  _ she’s  _ too hot. Either way, she feels faint. She doesn’t even know how to save face. Not when Adora looks at her like she hung the moon and the stars. She lets her face burn. 

Adora laughs, the noise quiet like it was meant only for Catra. She leans forward and takes a gentle kiss for herself. It steals little bits of Catra with it. Her love, her happiness, and her complete hopeless adoration for this sappy blonde. Adora presses their foreheads together. She looks happy. 

“I love you.” She murmurs. “No matter what.”

“Adora…” She’s not whining. Catra doesn’t whine. She ducks and hides her face into Adora’s jacket. Her girlfriend is shaking with little giggles. The noise is so endearing Catra is  _ soaring.  _

It happens again. 

She wakes up and it’s awful. She feels sleep sick. Her eyes are too heavy and her head is a lead weight. It drops back onto the pillow. She feels one of the bodies tangled in the sheets move. A head of pink pokes out, yawning so cutely that Catra smiles. 

Glimmer smiles back drowsily, “Hey gorgeous.”

“Psh.” Catra snorts, hiding her mouth into the pillow. Morning breath and all that. No blushing. “Good morning to you too.”

Glimmer doesn’t respond. Catra can hear the curtains moving against the breeze, can hear the birdsong outside the window. Sleep pulls at her again and she’s blinking slowly against the comfort of her bed. She turns her head to look at Adora, curled up against her shoulder and dozing. Her heart flip flops. 

Glimmer’s voice pulls her back, “I’m so lucky.”

“Huh?” Catra looks at her. She can’t recall Glimmer ever wearing such an expression, her eyes tender and a half-smile on her face. It’s serene. “What’s up with you?”

Glimmer breaks into a full smile, “You.”

Catra grimaces, “Oh. Yeah, my hair is-”

“Cute.”

Catra stops. There’s a lot of words to describe her bed head. Messy, disastrous, monstrously untamed, the list can go on. She associates cute with Glimmer’s morning yawns or Adora falling off the bed. Not her. 

Catra frowns, “I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are.” Glimmer sings under her breath, “You’re so cute. I get to see you every morning. I’m happy.”

“Oh my stars,  _ shut up. _ ” 

Catra hides her face. The little laugh that flutters in her ear is too sweet to be mad at. The genuine emotion, the calmness of the delivery, the  _ love.  _ It felt like a rope was pulling tighter and tighter around her chest. It was crazy and weird. 

Glimmer nuzzles her neck affectionately, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Catra mumbles, feeling childish with how muffled it sounded. 

There was a quiet murmur from Adora as the blonde stirred but didn’t wake. Her fingers clung tighter to Catra. She told herself this wasn’t making her heart fly into her mouth. It was just morning breath. Not her adorable girlfriends. 

Adora whispers, “Shut up I can hear you.”

“I didn’t  _ say  _ anything.” Catra snaps. “Go back to sleep.”

“Catra.” Glimmer admonishes but she’s laughing. 

Adora raises her head a bit, a single blue eye peering up at her. Catra stills, caught under her gaze. The blonde looks less threatening when she yawns. 

“I can hear you think,” Adora says while half-conscious. “Love you. Lots and lots.”

Catra swallows. The tight feeling in her chest expands and sighs. It feels like an aching wound that's slowly healing. It feels wonderful. 

“I know.” She whispers. “I know.”

.

.


End file.
